


Angel of Death

by writemydreams



Series: To Love a Vampire [6]
Category: Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Drawn by the smell of blood, Koichi finds a dying Tsuzuku in an alley. Rather than ending him as he'd planned he stays and speaks with him.





	Angel of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2016

**Title:** Angel of Death  
**Author:**[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/) **write_my_dreams**  
**Pairing:** Tsuzuku x Koichi, slight Yuuki x Rito  
**Genre:** AU, supernatural, some angst  
**Warning:** Violence, dying character  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me. The story and the writing are all mine.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Chapter(s):** 1/1  
**Summary:** Drawn by the smell of blood, Koichi finds a dying Tsuzuku in an alley. Rather than ending him as he'd planned he stays and speaks with him.  
**Author's Comment:** After seeing X-Men: Apocalypse and Angel's wings, I had to post this today. Koichi's look is inspired by his costume for the Killing Me PV. I have a rough draft of Chapter 6 complete but I'm taking a coulpe days before I start on it again. Ideally, I'll be able to post it next week. I tried to make this a little rougher than normal because Tsuzuku is dying when Koichi finds him.

“Should we put him out of his misery?” the rival yakuza asked, holding his gun to Tsuzuku’s heart. His eyes flicked from the barrel of the ugly bastard’s gun eyes to the leader when he spoke next.

“Don’t bother. He’s got minutes left. No sense in wasting a bullet on a soon to be corpse,” the leader replied. He smirked at Tsuzuku’s fallen body as he walked away, leaving him to bleed out in the alley. He’d played and lost the game of life. Fucked up royally. Tsuzuku always thought the expiration date on his life would come sooner rather than later. Just not this soon.

Coughing and spitting up blood, Tsuzuku waited for the inevitable. Wondering what death was like. If there really was a hell or not. If he’d get another chance at life—a life where he wasn’t born into the yakuza. A member from birth to death. Family business and all that shit.

A figure dressed in white caught his attention, approaching on sandaled feet. He knelt at Tsuzuku’s side. Pale pink hair framed a beautiful face and those blue eyes seemed to gaze into the very depths of his wretched soul.

“Are you an angel?” Tsuzuku breathed. How did a lowlife thug like him deserve a visit from a beautiful angel like this?

The angel looked amused. “Perhaps I am.” He scanned Tsuzuku’s body, frowning as he took his hands. Placed them over the bullet wound to the lung and another on his middle, pressing them down in a futile attempt to ease the blood flow.

Tsuzuku wheezed out a laugh. “Too late for me, angel.” Soon he’d leave his broken body behind.

Lines creased the angel’s lovely face as he frowned again. “Don't say that.”

“Won’t be… saying anything… soon,” Tsuzuku rasped. He was somewhat grateful for the bullet in his spine. He couldn’t feel his legs. Couldn’t feel the bullet lodged in his thigh. He wished he could feel the angel’s hand braced on it.

Gentle fingers smoothed his hair back. “What’s your name?”

Why did the beautiful angel care? “Tsu…zu…ku,” he rasped, blood flecking his lips. He was feeling lightheaded now. Difficult to get words out.

“I am Koichi.”

Tsuzuku managed to smile at his angel. He was glad to see someone kind and beautiful before he died. He didn’t want his killers being his last sight. They were nothing pretty to look at. “Hi, Koichi.” The pain was slowly beginning to fade as blackness crept in at the edges of his vision. If only he had five more minutes with his angel.

“Tsuzuku.” Warm hands cupped his face. “Do you want to live?” Koichi demanded.

Live? How could he? “Too… late.”

“No it’s not!” Koichi insisted. He leaned over Tsuzuku, pink hair tickling his face. “Answer me. Do you want to live or not?”

Tsuzuku gazed into blue eyes. “Yes,” he whispered. “I… I want…”

Koichi smiled. “Good,” he said softly. He kissed Tsuzuku’s forehead then drew back, pushing up his sleeve to press his wrist against his mouth. Tsuzuku’s eyelids felt like lead. So hard to keep his eyes open. To keep breathing. He coughed as Koichi suddenly pressed his wrist to his lips, coppery blood not his own landing on his tongue. “Go to sleep, Tsuzuku.” Koichi stroked his hair again. Tsuzuku felt soft lips on his neck as his eyes slipped shut. A little prick of pain. Then… nothing.

*   *   *

Koichi licked Tsuzuku’s blood from his fangs as he drew back. The scent of his blood had called him into this alley. Rather than put the dying man out of his misery as he’d originally planned, he’d stayed with him. Talked to him. Given him the choice denied to him all those years ago. He wanted Tsuzuku to choose this life of his own free will. It had to be consensual. Not something he was forced into. He bit his lip as he looked at Tsuzuku. There’d been no time to tell him exactly what he was getting into. Had it really been consensual? He didn’t know…

“Fuck,” Koichi swore. He gathered Tsuzuku into his arms and disappeared into the night with him. Once he reached his apartment he entered via the balcony. He set Tsuzuku down against the bathtub and removed their bloody clothes. The healing process had already begun to push the bullets from his flesh. Koichi tossed them into the garbage and wet a cloth. Slowly he cleaned the blood from Tsuzuku’s body then brushed his fingers over the rose on his shoulder. How strange that the man whose right arm was covered in demons had asked if he was an angel. “You’re an oddity. You have religious imagery on your arms and guns on your chest, but you didn’t pray or beg me to let you live. Judging by how many tattoos you have, you’re clearly yakuza. Yet the only tattoo on your back is a butterfly.” He assumed Tsuzuku had tangled with the wrong opponent.

There was no point in worrying about it now. Koichi put Tsuzuku in his bed and sat down next to him. Slowly he brushed his hair back, fingers lingering on his face. “I never thought I’d turn someone,” he confessed. “Let alone someone I’d just met.” He hoped Tsuzuku would enjoy this life. Koichi had tried to make the most of it.

He tucked his new lover into bed then returned to his bathroom to shower. He would need an ample supply of blood to keep him and Tsuzuku well fed over the next few weeks. Months? Tsuzuku was dying when he found him. It could easily be three to four months before his senses returned to him.

Koichi couldn’t do this alone. After he’d showered and dressed in clean clothes, he reached for Yuuki’s thoughts. Yuuki was brushing Rito’s long hair, his thoughts full of how silky it was. How much he enjoyed gripping it during sex.

Yuuki paused. _“Koichi?”_

 _“I need your help,”_ Koichi replied. He showed Yuuki his encounter with Tsuzuku, his desire to live, and Koichi’s decision to turn him. _“He slumbers now. I need to go out and stock up on blood. Will you come with me?”_

_“I will.”_

Remembering that he’d interrupted a moment with Yuuki and Rito, Koichi brushed his thoughts next. _“Sorry for the interruption.”_ He explained the situation, showing him an image of Tsuzuku bleeding out and then him sleeping peacefully in the bed.

_“I don't mind. He’s gorgeous, Ko. Are you going to keep him in your apartment or go elsewhere?”_

Koichi glanced down at Tsuzuku. Relocating hadn’t crossed his mind. He didn’t plan to leave Tsuzuku by himself so he doubted his human neighbors would be in any danger from him. Also, where else could they go? He supposed he could rent a countryside home, but at such short notice it’d be a pain to find something. Also he wouldn’t have such convenient access to blood. “ _I’ll keep him here. Can I rely on you two to bring us blood when we need it?”_

 _“Of course,”_ Rito promised.

 _“Thank you. I’ll leave now.”_ Koichi broke the connection and looked at Tsuzuku again. He was content with drinking every couple of days, but that wouldn’t be enough for a new vampire. They needed to feed a minimum of three to four times per day. Koichi’s memories of that time were fuzzy. He couldn’t remember how often he drank, only the cycle of sleep, blood, and sex. Koichi swallowed as he thought of Katarina and her bed. Quickly he shoved the memories away. Katarina was dead—good riddance—and he had a new lover now. One who would hopefully treat him well. Koichi moved to Tsuzuku’s bedside so he could smooth his bangs back. “I get the feeling you’re going to wear me out,” he told him. Not that he’d protest. Tsuzuku was beautiful, and Koichi couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. No doubt he’d need blood on a daily basis to keep his strength up. Koichi took one last, lingering at Tsuzuku before getting up and grabbing his backpack. He tossed his wallet and keys inside then put on shoes before heading out to meet Yuuki and Rito.


End file.
